fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Libertus S-Class Trials Announcement!
As usual, despite the rather small numbers of the Libertus Guild, the small guild located in a forest towards the south of Fiore was bustling with indistinct chatter and laughter. It was a rather hot summer day, in fact one of the hottest summer days that had ever taken place in their location and in order to cope with the heat, ice and wind lacrimas acted an air conditioner though normal fans could be seen present. Pharzuph Vaccaro, Master of the guild, could be seen downing a glass of water before wiping his mouth. In an instant, twelve jet black wings sprouted from his back leaving some feathers on the floor upon its wake. Making sure all his guild members were present, he slowly ascended into the air where he could be seen by all who were currently present in the guild hall. "Members of Libertus, if I could have your attention for a few minutes. As you all know, two years ago, six of our members including me triumphantly fought against the Aeternum enemy forces and though we were eventually stopped in our tracks by an Elemental, I, as the guild master, was more than overwhelmed by how we stuck together and continued to try and push forward but to no avail. Though this display of power my eyes witnessed made me question how strong the members in this guild actually are. And because of that reason, I hereby announce the Libertus S-Class Trials! Not only will this test your fighting prowess, it will also evaluate your teamwork and mental capability as all of this contributes into the making of an S-Class Mage. The test is primarily a tournament that mostly incorporates knocking out your opponent in order to decide the victor, however, forfeit and proctor decision are present in this exam. The exam is explained in further detail on a scroll that will be given to the the participants in a week's time. As of right now, I shall announce the teams for the preliminary stage of our first trials, Team 1: Takeshi and Damien. Team 2: Clara and Liber. Team 3: Ash and Drake. And last but not least, Team 4: Sakura and Kai. Now, the matchups where two teams fight for a place in the round of four. Team 1 is against Team 3 and Team 2 is against Team 4. If you guys have any further questions about your participation in this exam, ask me but other than that, I hope to see you all in one week." Pharzuph stated before he descended back onto the ground before returning to the his usual business. Sakura couldn't help but sigh after hearing she was with Kai. It wasn't because she didn't like him, but more to the fact Sakura had never met Kai. She looked at her team mates of Rapio who were now more enemies then friends, it was every man for himself even so Sakura smiled at them before hugging them. "Good luck to yous all!" Sakura couldn't help but smile, her hands shaking a little. She was excited for the trials, they ended up coming by a lot faster than she expected, but yet she was terrified, chances where she would have to fight her best friends at some point. "We will come back to be the best team after the trials, till then Rapio gonna disband and you guys will only be people I will target, after all, I know what magic you use and everything, guess we do have a small handicap!" Sakura joked before waving goodbye to her team mates and started to shout for some guy called Kai. I hope they make it far in the trails... Sakura thought like a true leader. As Sak wished Takeshi and himself good luck, Ash immediately replied with "You too. I know both of you will do well, make sure to go easy on me! Especially you, Takeshi. You are my first target, so watch out!" Even though he was joking around, Ash was slightly worried. He had fought alongside and against both of his teammates before, and although this should give him an advantage he was not sure whether or not he could defeat either of them with support from a friend. Looking over at Drake, Ash once again thought back to the Aeternum War - Drake had fought there, and fought well. He did make a few mistakes in the fight, granted, but the pressure had made the fight hard on all of them. Drake had sone issues with his Draconic Extremities magic, but Ash had seen it in all it's glory before, and was glad to have such a powerful weapon on his side. Takeshi smiled at his teammates, giving a hearty laugh at Ash's comments. "Don't think I'll go easy on you Ash, not going to happen. But don't worry, we are all friends here." Takeshi then finds his new partner in the crowd. He remembers when Damien first joined the guild, but aside from initial introductions takeshi hadn't really been in much contact with the recluse man. But he was excited to work with him and take on his friends in what would surely be an entertaining match. Clara grinned as she looked over to Liber her teammate for this first part of the exam. She seemed excited to get started this should be a great set of fights. This will be the first time she's gotten serious against a set of opponents. While she didn't say anything in regards to good luck she knew this would be pretty fun challenge for her. She then preceded to join up with where Liber was in the room and follow him to wherever it was they were going to fight. "So, I guess we're partners for this part of the exam then. I don't believe we've met before." Liber welcomed Clara as she walked towards him, extending an arm and opening his palm as signal to shake her hand, to which Clara responded back with his request. "Let's just hope Sakura and Kai don't prove to be too much of a hassle in our first fight, would be a shame if we were to waste magic power that we would need for the stronger ones." Liber said, hinting to the weakness of his opponents' capabilities as a way to bring confidence to himself and maybe Clara, chucking a grin to reveal sharp teeth that looked like they could chomp through Clara's metal. Drake sighs and rubs his hear back as he looks to the sky. The S-class trials. He would be lying if he said he was nervous. Hell, he was terrified. This mostly is because he is teaming up with someone that doesn't want to commit illegal things like his old days as a ex-member of Red Fate. Then he puts his left hand on his Draconian's Extremity arm that was previously used for destruction and death. He wants to use it to protect his new family always. " I trained really hard to control this power. I..i really want to do well in this trial and hopefully work well with Ash Davies. And i want to...to make this guild proud once more." Drake said to himself.